el cambio de vida
by So-Chn
Summary: hola este es un fic. de sorato trata de que sora ah quedado sola en la vida y le dan un golpe peor pero alguien la ayuda a cambiar su vida, perdon, pero no tenia komo ponerle al fic. es mi primer fic, plis dejenme reviews
1. recuerdos

Bueno, este es mi primer fic publicado en esta web y pues,   y se lo dedico a una amiga, no toda la vida es color rosa ahora y siempre hay golpes duros; se los dejos que lean, un poco triste pero aun es un  sorato, porfa  no sean malos aquí se los dejo y déjenme reviews gracias:

Hace frió, pero aun así me vengo al panteón, llevo así dos años, ya casi tres, mis padres han muerto y me dejaron sola aquí, tengo amigos, pero ellos tienen su propia vida, no siempre van a estar viendo por la mía, Tai tiene importantes juegos de fútbol, Mimi esta en los estados unidos en concurso de belleza, kari esta ocupada con su novio TK y pues el igual con ella, Joe esta muy ocupado con sus estudios, Izzi se fue a china por su beca y Matt….pues Matt esta con la banda en giras y todo eso, y yo aquí sola, hace mucho que no nos reunimos los niños elegidos, y  extraño tanto a los digimons, a biyomon  y a esos hermosos días que jamás volverán….

……..estoy sola, perdida en mis pensamientos, sin nadie que me anime, que me consuele, sin alguien que me quiera, no tengo a nadie, nadie me quiere, nadie me necesita, la única persona que si tenia conmigo para apoyarme se ah ido junto con papa y no tengo a nadie, estoy sola y nadie me necesita, no tengo porque seguir viva si la gente que me quería están en el cielo y… 

¿?-¿porque tan sola?

Sora - no nomás, y tú Matt ¿que haces aquí?-dije un poco asustada

Matt- solo vengo, a visitar a mi papa y mama  hoy cumple un año-dijo un poco triste

Sora- lo siento

Matt- no importa, aun así  tú ya vas a llevar 3 años aguantando lo mismo – me dijo agachando la mirada

Sora- si, bueno yo ya estaba por irme-dije secándome las lágrimas

Matt- no espera Sora podemos irnos juntos. Ya es un poco tarde y hace frió, déjame acompañarte

Sora- pe…esta bien-le dije fingiendo una sonrisa 

-ya en el camino había mucha seriedad de parte de ambos, llegando a mi casa lo invite a pasar, no quería pero al insistir paso, adentro ya nos quitamos el suéter, y empezamos a platicar…

Matt- ¿iras mañana ala casa de Tai?

Sora- no lo se….

Matt- ve, te llevaras una sorpresa-dijo tratando de animarme

Sora- este, bueno- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

Y al día siguiente en casa de Tai….

Tai- bueno ya que estamos todos le enseñare la sorpresa….

Y abre la puerta para que pase alguien….

Todos-(asombrados) queeeeeeee!!!...O.o

¿?- hola, ¿como han estado?,  ya ha pasado tanto tiempo ^^

AUTORA:         Jejejeje yo prefiero dejarlos en suspenso así que hasta aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, luego les paso el otro capitulo, la noticia que cambiara tu vida y esto awitara a Sora y a Matt pero luego mejorara, espero que te pase lo mismo a ti amiga   …sayonara…y deje reviews….


	2. la noticia

Bueno pos…aunque sea pronto les pondré la segunda parte del fic: "el amor y destrosamiento del corazón", XD perdón pero no se hacer nombres ……..ahí les vas, amiga haber si así ves, la vida no es solo color rosa:

-no puede ser…..no lo creo, ella, aquí, y porque solo le aviso a Tai no, ¿será?, espero que no… 

Tai-si, es mimi y vino aquí porque no les aviamos dicho pero estamos saliendo, y pues, nos vamos a casar…

Matt- pero ¿porque tan pronto?- dice Matt un poco triste

Mimi- no es pronto llevamos unos años saliendo, nos daba pena decirlo-dice roja

Tai- la boda será dentro de unas 2 semanas

Todos- ¡¡queeeeeeee!!... –

Al escuchar esto quedo desconcertada, la persona que mas amo, se casara con, con mi mejor amiga, no puede ser, no, no puede ser, a de ser una pesadilla…no….

Kari- ¡es fantástico hermano!

Tk- si, tai, ¡¡felicidades!!

Tai- y Matt, ¿que te pareció la sorpresa?

Matt- bien, bien- se que a el le gusta Mimi y también quedo destrozado, pobre Matt, así siguieron felicitando, y Matt y yo decidimos mejor irnos juntos fingiendo que yo me sentía mal, pero claro que me sentía mal, y era por eso mismo, yo y Matt fuimos al parque, a platicar, platicamos, pero ambos estábamos muy lastimados por la noticia, esas palabras no dejaban de pasar por mi mente, aun no lo creía, y Matt me abrazo, me acerc a el y me abrazo, y lo único que puedo hacer es, llorar, no puedo detenerme, esto me afecto mucho, tal como a el, y lo único que podemos hacer es desahogarnos juntos, como los amigos que somos….

Después de unas horas Matt, me llevó a mí casa, entramos un rato y se hizo de noche, muy noche, entonces me dijo que ya se iba, y que vendría a recogerme mañana, yo solo afirme con la cabeza y entre a mí casa, vacía, sin nadie que me espere como a el…. 

….me cambio, me preparo para dormir y me acuesto, aunque no puedo dormir, las lagrimas vuelven a caer de mis ojos, no puedo parar de llorar, esto me afecto mucho, y si tan solo tuviera a mi papá, a mi mamá, no me queda nadie…..NADIE…….

AUTORA: ^-^ Nihao, que les pareció mi segundo capitulo, espero que les halla agradado, luego les bajo el siguiente capitulo, déjenme reviews plis….SAYONARA =D 


End file.
